James Logan
Category:Victors "The male tribute from 5 is vomitting wine on the sword-fighting floor." - Katniss describing what James was doing during training for The 75th Hunger Games James Logan is a victor from District 5. He won The 43rd Hunger Games at age 15 Sources: * https://the-66th-hunger-games.wikia.com/wiki/James_Logan * es.fanshungergames.wikia.com/wiki/James_Logan 43rd Games Before being reaped in his games he worked in a hydraulic power station, where he learned to swim. During this time, he learned that his odds of winning were 6-1. He was the winner of the 43rd Hunger Games at age 15, for being a good swimmer and for having skill with the spear. and brutal manners. There was a bridge in the middle of the arena that had mutts inspired from Irish folklore. There were two giants located there, one Scottish and one Irish. The two giants later destroyed the Career pack when they accidentally stumbled upon them. When James found out that the careers died so shortly, he became more encouraged to survive longer, knowing that the biggest threats when comes to tributes in the arena were now gone. However, he saw his tribute partner die, and got so mad that he cursed out the Capitol multiple times and he had to be censored momentarily. Because of this, the Capitol made sure he won so he could see his family die in front of him when he came back home. He became an alcoholic to help him overcome the trauma he experienced, like Chaff, Haymitch, Megan, Justin, etc. after he won. 67th Games James was mentor of one of the tributes of this year. The tributes that they mentor are Ivette Li-Sanchez and the District 5 Male. The District 5 Male dies very soon, while Ivette kills many people during the Games. 74th Games During this time, he mentored Chris Mark, the boy from 5. However, Chris would die on the first day. The 75th Hunger Games When James found out that he could be in the Games again, he made sure to be in it so he could end his depression by commiting suicide. After James he was reaped for the Games, Katniss could tell that he was an alcoholic by him with a bottle of it in the training station, with him throwing up since he drank so much. Katniss spotted James standing next to Brutus and Blight. When the Games began, he was the first to die, placing 24/24th by Finnick throwing a trident at his chest. He deliberately ran in front of Finnick since he could die. Unlike half of the tributes participating in the Games this year, James wasn't told to protect Peeta or Katniss, as he tried to kill her. Mockingjay When District 13 broke in the Capitol to save the remaining victors held hostage, his name was seen on a black pillar, along with his other victors from 5. Trivia * He was friends with fellow victor Ivette Li-Sanchez before she entered the Games. * He lasted for 44 seconds in The 75th Hunger Games * His name comes from the name "Jago" like the previous victor, Jago Potshore. James means "supplanter". Still02-brutus.jpg D4+D5+D6.jpg gmhg.jpeg